muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Muppets at Walt Disney World
Songwriter Credits The original songs from The Muppets at Walt Disney World are credited here to Mark Radice. There is no such credit in the special itself, which only lists Radice as one of several arrangers. The music producer is listed as Phil Ramone. Where does the information that Mark Radice wrote the songs come from? Mark Radice's own Wiki page here lists nothing of the kind, and if he wrote the material it should be credited there. Also, the closing number is listed here as both "More More More" (probably the correct title) and "We're Not Gonna Stop." The credit reads - Musical Arrangements - Larry Schwartz, Charlie Camorata, Mark Radice, Merrill and Rubicam. Which would actually suggest that none of the songs here are original to this special, though they seem to be. If Radice has gone uncredited for writing these songs, it may not end there -- He is credited here, with Phil Ramone, for writing "The Music Keeps Rolling Along" by Solid Foam. So did he/they also write Solid Foam's song from "Food," "Me and You?" (That song also suffers from inconsistent titling here - the title is would seem to be "Me and You" but it's sometimes listed here as "You and Me.") Also, Radice is credited here for writing "There Was a Time" from Song of the Cloud Forest. So does that mean he also wrote "Munching Forest" and the instrumental "Music of the Forest?" Probably not, to be honest. The music is credited to David Lebolt, Mark Radice, Phil Ramone and Zak Smith. So any of them could have written the material. Seems that these songwriting credits need to be sorted out ....Tygerbug (talk) 18:58, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Good question. In general, we use BMI and ASCAP databases heavily for sourcing songwriter credits, and many times they're not specifically credited for that in the source production (so we use that a lot to sort out who wrote what). In this case however, ASCAP only lists Phil Ramone and Schwartz for "Muppets at Walt Disney World Cues" (a common way of listing songs, as well as plain old "cues"; many Sesame Street songs are identified under "cues"). Radice, on his official site, in a section discussing his songwriting for Muppet projects, says "I have four songs in the "Muppets Go To Disney" tv special also." That doesn't indicate which ones. The current passage was added by User:BullwinkleHarmony, and that's all they added, in 2010. It could be they're Mark Radice (it happens), it could be they asked him, and it could be they just chose four songs at random. We can leave a message but at this date, it's doubtful the user will answer. I'd favor just striking the passage and, on Mark Radice's own page (which doesn't make such a claim anyway), cite his site for contributing four songs. (Radice's website also has an e-mail, so we could try contacting him). :"Music Keeps Rolling Along" is sourced by both Radice's website and ASCAP, co-written with Ramone, so no issue there (ASCAP doesn't identify any of the other songs; "Music..." is under "Jim Henson Hour Cues," the listings for other composers under that title either identify nothing or have labels like "London Shop Music" for Rachel Portman and so on). :As for Song of the Cloud Forest, "There Was a Time" comes from Radice's list of "unreleased" not on CD) songs here... but there he notes he co-wrote it with Phil Ramone, so that needs to be fixed. (I'll do it in a moment in fact). "Munchin Forest" (Radice's spelling) is also there, by the same co-writers. For David Lebolt, a check on his official bio says he "scored Jim Henson’s Emmy-nominated Song of the Cloud Forest," so that would cover instrumentals (and may or may not have been in collaboration with Zak Smith, still having trouble pinning him down; Edit, checked BMI and it has Lebolt and Smith jointly listed under "Jim Henson Hour BG-Cues," so that would seem to confirm it). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:13, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I've just spoken to Mark Radice, who confirms he wrote four songs for the WDW special. He writes: "I didn't write Knee Deep, and I didn't write Who's Your Lady Friend which was on old old OLD song. ...'Music Keeps Rolling Along' I wrote and recorded, by myself, at Red Rock Studios in Saylorsburg, PA. … I also wrote "There Was A Time" and "Munchin' Forest" was the very first song I ever wrote for The Muppets. Phil never actually really wrote any songs with me." At the time of Muppets at Walt Disney World, Mark was under an unpleasant contract with EMI. He added producer Phil Ramone's name to the songs as cowriter to smooth things over with EMI, but that was merely a bit of contractual and legal wrangling. According to Radice, Phil Ramone didn't actually cowrite any of Radice's songs. In the absence of anyone else from the production speaking about this, I'll take him at his word. Radice is obviously trying to win credit back here for material he wasn't fully credited for originally, so he may be (probably is) understating the contributions of others, so we'd still need to speak to the other people on the music team for the specials to get a clearer view of the truth, but for now it's worth crediting Radice for the material properly - which I've just done. Tygerbug (talk) 06:32, November 5, 2013 (UTC) picture source M@WDW3.JPG M@WDW2.JPG We've had these pictures on the article for a while. What are they from? —Scott (message me) 19:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :They're from a Disney magazine from the time of the original sale/MV3D launch! -- Boppity Frackle 07:10, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Do you know which one? —Scott (message me) 09:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll check when im home Boppity Frackle 18:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) : Uh oh. I guess Boppity Frackle became lost on the way home. -- Zanimum 00:33, June 22, 2012 (UTC) : Various Walt Disney websites have posted them as being promotional pictures for the special. Tygerbug (talk) 18:44, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Neccessary There is a trivia note that states that this special has never been released on video. Is it really neccessary to point out that a production hasn't been released on video? A lot of different productions have not been released on video. --Minor muppetz 03:51, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a pretty pointles "note." I took it out. — Scott (talk) 03:59, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Category:Still Stumping